Vampires
The Vampire Vampire Ponies- Any species can become part of this race of undead. one of the more common races on the station. they tend to live their undead lives in peace following strict rules they placed upon themselves centuries ago, many of these living dead are merchants, club owners, and ex military. they have built a stable community for themselves in a home mostly away from any sun. Although they need blood to keep a cool head and also to survive a lot have found alternatives. Like Nuka Cola Vamp invented by Yuki Morimoto when blood was scarce.Though this Soda alternative can only deal with the thirst for so long and the side effects do not bode well. Vampires range from the lest powerful (newblood) to the most powerful (Count/ess) and their powers are as diverse as their clans are. some are one with the shadows able to melt to the world between worlds as easy as shadow mages. others have improved jumping some can even shapeshift. but all of them have traits in common. improved strength, faster healing time, heighten scenes and speed. some vampires claim it is simply a forced evolution of ponykind others find it to be more of a curse. But what is a pony but a miserable pile of friendship? and no Dracula was the only one garlic worked on and we do not I repeat we do NOT go Bluh bluh bluh. but often a cute phrase they say to a loved one is "If my heart could beat it would for you" is sometimes said. fang size varies. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages shared by a majority of clans Varies but cannot die of old age since they fall under the undead category. they are able to withstand not being able to breath as they need not to but do so as a way to feel more like their past selves. they do not need to sleep necessarily but do so when there is no way to move from a shelter in the sun or as a way to still feel normal Disadvantages Aforementioned traits apply Daylight/sun sensitivity (could also be fatal in rare cases of elder vamps), silver, when blessed by a solar deity will cause the same affect when going out into the sun. The thirst for blood is very hard to deal with at the start but gets better with age. Vampires must drink blood or a substitute but the substitute as shown weaken vampires over time. Almost impossible to reproduce and start natural families. Vampurism cannot be cured. Vervain has been known to weaken vampires but no study has been done on this. mainly because they can't find a vampire to try it out on. Various clans of vampires this is not a complete list by any means you can help by expanding it! Muhahaha!~ JiangShi- Hopping Vampire Notable clan members: Cherri Pai More physical then their western counterparts, The Jiangshi clan originates from mainland Chineigh. the Jiang shi is characterized by their hopping motion when tagged. which is their weakest time as the daoist magic used in the tag weakens them to a point of being fairly easy to control. they have an added advantage of being able to jump like a flea. Umbralama The Shadow Dancers Notable Clan Members: Moonie Shadow dancing Vampire Not much is known about this clan More magical in nature, vampires of this clan are extremely rare, only one is known to exist. they are a medium between this world and the shadow plane. sharing similarities to shadow walkers. they restrain their powers back in levels level one they're just like any vampire. the higher they go the more demonic they can get. there is a theory that Umbralamas are actually more a type of demon then a vampire. though if bitten by an umbralama with the intent of turning the victim usually turns into another clan. very rarely they would turn into an umbralama. Noir-le-Mort Noir Vampire. Notable members: Olivia Sweetsong Meaning Black death in french Noir le Mort vampires are native in and around the old pony country of Prance and Europe. during world war two they served proudly in the Prench resistance and as nurses and medics in the armies of the allied forces. more balanced in physical and magic the Noir le Mort vampire has more accuracy and speed then their other counterparts but tend to be more or less in the roll of DPS and are fairly squishy. Category:Species